


Finding Eros

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panties, Smut, im not even sorry, it was my will to live, oops I dropped somthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Victor was never meant to see the lace and the bows and the rosesHe wasn't meant to see, but oh boy did he.





	

A flash.   
That's all Victor saw and he wasn't even positive he saw right. Yuuri had stretched his arms up above his head, his shirt riding up to exposing his lower back and Victors eyes caught just the slightest glimpse of red lace and bows. It was only a split second and then it was gone again. Hidden beneath the black fabric of Yuuri's shirt. That was during practice and now that they were back home sitting around and eating, Victors thoughts continued eating at him.  
Had he really seen what he thought he did? It had to have been his imagination, right?   
Victor needed to know for sure. So he devised a plan.  
"Hey Yuuri, can you help me with something." Yuuri looked up from his food, he had some how managed to get sauce all around his lips.   
"Um sure." Victor giggled there is no way this kid was that kinky. Victor grabbed a near by napkin and used it to wipe clean Yuuri's mouth, pushing down and feeling his lips through the paper.   
Yuuri instantly blushed at the domestic display of affection and broke eye contract quickly. He pushed his glasses up awkwardly and murmured a small thanks. Victor Just giggled at the boy and stood encouraging Yuuri to do the same and follow him to Victors room.  
"Earlier I dropped my phone under the dresser and couldn't get it out, will you try?" That wasn't true, earlier Victor placed his phone as far back under the dresser as he could get it just so he could figure out what was going on with Yuuri. Yuuri would reach for it making his shirt ride up and Victor could see he was just wearing red boxers and it was all just a trick of the mind, simple plan right?  
"How did you even manage to get it under there?" Yuuri asked dropping to his knees. Victor moved so he was behind him making sure to get a good view.   
"Oh, you know..." That wasn't really an answer but Yuuri wasn't actually curious just felt the need to tease his coach. He put his chest to the ground making his ass stick up in the air, he put his arm completely under the dresser and stretched.   
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering it's you we are talking about." Victor kind of felt like he should be insulted, but did not really have time to think about it as Yuuri's shirt slide down his arching back and his pants stretched around his ass pulling them down slightly.   
There they were. Yuuri was wearing panties. Not just any old plain pair, red lace panties, they had bows and roses and sparkles. They looked expensive and the color clashed beautifully with the pale skin.  
He could barley believe it. What else didn't he know about this boy?   
Victor silently wondered if he could make Yuuri blush til his face matched the same shade of red as the panties. He wanted to see more of it. He needed it. Victor felt as if his whole body was burning with the want to see everything the boy could offer him.  
"Try reaching farther back..." Victor said breathlessly, it was barley audible but Yuuri most have heard as he did as he was told. More of the red peaked out and Victor licked his lips slightly.  
Shit this was hot. Yuuri was fucking hot. Victor could feel myself getting hard just as Yuuri pulled out from under the dressed and sat up reburying the treasure Victor had just discovered. He stood up and handed Victor his phone.   
"Don't lose it again you weirdo." Victor didn't say anything. Just stared at the boy.   
What game was this kid playing at? Why would he wear that kind of think? Who was it for? Victor didn't know, but all he knew is that he wanted to be the only one to get to see.   
"Umm...Victor? Do you feel okay?" Yuuri asked concerned noticing how weird Victor was acting and that his face was slightly red.   
"Yuuri could you do me another favor?" Victor said not answering Yuuri's other question. His voice lowering to a seductive tone. Yuuri shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.   
"Uh, yea of course." Victors straight face finally broke, but only to form a smirk.  
"Good. Now take off your pants." Yuuri blushed instantly. Wow, that was easier than I thought Victor said to himself.  
"W-W-WHAT?! W-why?" Victor giggled and walked forward until Yuuri was up against the dresser and Victor arms were on either side of him.   
"So I can get a good look at those pretty panties you have on." Victor tiled his head and spoke as if the answer was obvious. Yuuri gasped and covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.   
"You saw?!? Oh my god! I want to die! God I wonder if anyone else noticed! This is the most embarrassing thing that has ev-" Victor took took Yuuri's hands from his face and leaned in so their foreheads touched.   
"I'm not making fun of you. They make you look so sexy, please let me see the rest." Yuuri felt like he was going to die. He didn't wear them because he wanted to get attention or anything. He was having trouble finding his Eros and thought they might make him feel sexy.   
They did. Make him fell sexy, make him feel naughty, wearing them under his normal close without anyone knowing the kinky cloth underneath.   
Yuuri nodded slightly but didn't meet Victor gaze. He fumbled with his pants and dropped them before stepping out of them and throwing them to the side. He pulled down his shirt to cover his half hard dick and half of his milky thighs. Victor grimaced. He grabbed Yuuri by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
"Yuuri, your not being very sexy. Why don't you seduce me? Hmmm, like you do when you skate. Do it the way you planned out in your head when you slipped on that lace. Show me the side of you no one else has seen." Fine. Yuuri thought. He could be sexy! Yuuri pushed Victor back slightly and turned around walking over to the door. Victor sighed. Dammit, he messed up. Said the wrong thing, probably scared the poor boy.   
That's what he thought at least til he heard the soft click of the door locking. He looked up to see Yuuri smirking, his shirt was off and hanging by his finger tips before dropping to the floor. One of his legs was popped making his figure look impossibly women like. He looked like a wet dream come to life.   
"You just going to stand there and stare?" Yuuri asked and Victor half wanted to say yes, he wanted to stare at Yuuri forever and ever. Soak in all the details, pushed back hair, the glasses abandoned on the floor, the flush dusting his hip bones, EVERYTHING.   
Yuuri chuckled and walked over to Victor and put his arms around Victors neck and backed them up til Victor knees caught the bed and they flopped down.   
"I wasn't expecting this." Victor whispered more to himself than anyone else. Yuuri was sitting straight up and teasing rubbed his ass against Victor, putting enough pressure to make Victor uncontrollably buck up into the friction.   
"You backing down already?" Yuuri asked with a tilt of his head. Victor grabbed Yuuri's hips and quickly flipped them around making Yuuri squeak. Victor thought the noise of surprise was adorable.   
"Not a chance." Victor leaned down and devoured Yuuri's mouth, they fought for dominance, but Yuuri stood no chance against Victor experience and gave in. It felt so good. So right. Like it was meant to happen and Victor was convinced he could kiss Yuuri for the rest of his life and be content. Victor moved his mouth over kissing a line to his neck, he licked and nipped until he heard a moan. Then he licked the spot again and he felt the physical shiver that ran acrossed Yuuri's body, Victor smirked and began to suck on the place hard and viciously. Yuuri was a moaning and gasping mess. Everyone had a spot, you just had to find it. As he did this he trailed his hands down to Yuuri's chest rubbing a thumb over a hard nipple. Victor giggled at Yuuri's reactions.   
"Your going to get your new panties all dirty. Naughty boy." Yuuri blushed, precum had already already made a noticeable stain in the front. He had gotten hard so quickly and was feeling embarrassed again.   
No. come on Yuuri. He said to himself.He asked you to seduce him. So do it!   
"You'll help me clean up won't you? After all you are the reason for the mess." Victor was again shocked for a moment but not as long as last time before he smiled and started making his way down Yuuri's body with his mouth.   
"Yes, your majesty" he stopped on his way down a couple times. Once to play with Yuuri's nipples, but he didn't stay long because he didn't want to push Yuuri to the edge to quickly. Not til he had his real fun. He stopped again to suck hard on Yuuri's stomach, it wasn't completely flat and he wasn't extremely muscular, but the slight pudge of his stomach made His skin so much more fun to suck on and bite. Once he though he had put enough purple marks around the pale skin he moved on. He skipped over the panties and slid off the bed sitting on his knees. He put both the youngers thighs over his shoulders. He bit down on the beautiful flesh and locked eyes with his victim. God, he was going to devour him. He looked at the lines the ran along the flesh and could hear Yuuri hold his breath. Waiting to see what Victor would think in response to the stretch marks. He ran his tongue over the pink and purple marks feeling the slight difference in texture. He stopped to kiss them softly.  
"Beautiful.." he murmured. He wasn't just saying so to reassure Yuuri either. He truly thought so, they looked like little lightning bolts.  
He moved so he that he was able to lick and suck on Yuuri threw the cloth and Yuuri was panting out moans but it wasn't enough.  
"P-please" Victor ran his mouth around the base of the outline of Yuuri's.  
"Please what?" Yuuri only whinnied in response and so Victor ignored the plea and continued on with what he was doing.   
He would make him beg. He went the the edge of the underwear where it clung to his hip and stuck his tongue in dragging it down and over Yuuris hole. He felt it twich as Yuuri gasped.   
"N-Not there!" Victor ignored him pressing is tongue flat against his hole and dragging it up.  
"Not there? But it's pulsing, here feel." Victor grabbed Yuuris hand and brought it to his ass to feel, the action making Yuuri sit up some.   
"You feel? I can't just ignore where you need attention." Yuuri's cock was throbbing at this point. He wanted, no he needed skin on skin contact right away.  
"I'll take care of it. You help me up here..."   
Victor chuckled.  
"Okay, don't half ass it." Victor leaned in more biting the top on the lace with his teeth and pulling it down to his thighs.  
Yuuri though in that moment he has never seen anything as sexy before in his entire life. Victor put his head under the panties and slowly licked at the dark red head and it took all Yuuris strength to not push his thighs together and force Victors head down to take him all the way into the warm and wet slick of his mouth. Victor put lube on Yuuri's fingers and licked up Yuuri's shift, still teasing.  
"Get to work, piggy." Yuuri hated the nickname but ignored it and did as he was told. He reached his arm down slowly adding one finger in smoothly. God, he wondered what Victors longer, thinner fingers would feel like. Quickly just one wasn't enough for him and he pushed in another, he pushed in deep til he hit his knuckles and pulled out til the tips of his fingers and repeated the action several times. Victor decided he would reward the panting man for his good behavior, he pushed his tongue flat against his tip earning a squeak before fully engulfing Yuuri's cock with his mouth. In that same moment Victor pushed Yuuri's hand causing him to shove his fingers all the way in himself hitting him in the prostate directly. Yuuri almost screamed in pleasure, his toes pointed and he arched his back all the muscles in his body tightening.   
Victor knew he was good and he knew he was skilled, but even so getting such a reaction made him feel prideful.   
Yuuri wasn't done yet, his stamina wasn't only on the ice and it wasn't like he was some virgin teen with raging hormones, even though he was very inexperienced he still could hold up his end.  
As Victor continued to suck him off Yuuri added a third finger needing to feel full but it still wasn't enough.   
"V-Victor, I-I need m-more." Victor lifted up his head, much to Yuuri's dismay.   
"More what? More space? I can give that to you." Victor backed up moving away from his skater. At some point some how the panties ended up hanging off one of Yuuri's lower thighs. Yuuri almost cried at all loss of contact.  
"N-NO! I-I need to be full! Please Victor! Fill me up! I want more of you, please touch me more!" The words went straight to Victors dick making it throb. God how he wanted to fill him to.  
"Good boy. I'm going to fill you up real good. I'm going to split your fat ass in half." Never in Yuuris life had been being called 'fat ass' been so pleasurable. Maybe being a little heavier wasn't such a bad thing, specially if it drew Victors attention to his ass.   
Yuuri moaned once he felt victors til against his hole which twitched in response. Victors rubbed his cock up and down and put pressure on his entrance with his dick but never pushing in. God dammit. There was only so much teasing a man could take. Yuuri layed down on his back and waited for Victor to be in the perfect position before wrapping his legs around the slim waist and pulling forward forcing the other to slam into him. They both gasped, even though Yuuri had been expecting it his whole body still shook from the pleasure of finally being full. Victor on the other hand was not expecting it all, but couldn't complain to much knowing that he was also teasing himself. He leaned over and bit Yuuris shoulder hard enough to draw blood that slipped down and hit the mattress. Yuuri squeaked in pain but the for some reason the feeling of teeth breaking skin set shivers of pleasure through him.   
"Naughty boy. Guess I'm going to have to fuck your naughty ass ten times as hard now." Victor was planning on doing long slow drawn out thrusts until Yuuri felt comfortable and slowly work up his pace to a good pounding, but sense Yuuri wanted to be naughty so would he. Victor pulled out til just his tip was in before slamming in hard hitting Yuuri's sweet straight on, he did this again and again at a crazy fast pace. Yuuri barley had time to breath between his screams and moans of pleasure. Every time Victor hit his spot he saw white and arched his back and now he's sure he was going blind cause white is all he could see.   
"F-FUC- AHH! VICTOR! I-I C-CAN'T! IM-" Yuuri couldn't even form words and Victor was in practically the same state, pure ecstasy. He can't remember the last time he had a fuck so good with someone so hot and someone he truly cared for.   
It's all the tiny details that really built it up, the sound of skin slapping skin, seeing a whole knew side of the man he loves, the fact that Yuuri's own words make him blush, the hair, the sweat, the moans, the squeak of the mattress, the painties hanging off his thigh, Yuuri's skin, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!  
"G-GOD! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Victor yelled the pool of heat in his stomach.  
"Yes! Yes! Cum in me! Please, you fill me so good! F-FUCK V-VICTOR I'M C-" with one long hard thrust they both came with the taste of each others lips on their names. Victor pulled out and the sight of his cum dripping from Yuuri's hole almost made him hard again. Yuuri looked like he was in a whole different world as he came down from his high. He has tear streaks down his face and his chin had drool as well. His face was completely sweaty and flushed and it was quite a while before his chest stopped heaving dramatically.  
Yuuri brought his arms up to cover cover hide his face from Victors gaze.  
"Don't stare at me like that..." Yuuri added to his words by nudging Victor with his knee. Victor laughed breathlessly.  
"Oh so now you don't want me to stare." Victor took the opportunity to move and flop down next to Yuuri, draping an arm around the mans chest. He slowly managed to coax Yuuri to move his arms and instantly Victor leaned in to kiss his cheek. After a moment he went to join there lips before stopping to notice the boy had fallen asleep.  
"Silly piggy. You are going to feel all gross in the morning if you don't shower now." Even with his words he couldn't bring himself to wake up the sleeping beauty. He looked so calm but also fucked out. Everything about him made Victor feel happy, safe and at home. He would never let go of this man. Never.   
Or his cute underwear....

**Author's Note:**

> *confetti and music*  
> YAY my very first smut! It was trash oops. It was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be.
> 
> What do you think? Should I write more smut or stick to fluff peices? 
> 
> If you comment in grammar please be specific so I can fix the parts that are messed up and make them better! Thank you!
> 
> Also for safety sake we will just assume they were both tested for STD's and clear so a condom wasn't to much of a requirement.   
> Thank you so much for reading! Pleas leave feedback!


End file.
